The creeds final stand
by Geoff the ghost ninja
Summary: My first fic :) After Desmond and his assassins failed to stop the Templar's in the present he is sent back in time and gathers Altair,Ezio,Edward and Connor to make one last ditch effort to stop the Templar's before it is too late


Time is a fickle but cruel mistress not being stopped or halted by any with none able to hide or escape from its wrath. But like all things there are, somewhat exceptions to its rules and boundaries. And the key to this loophole per say are the pieces of Eden which as you know by now are relics which have power that even we cannot hope to comprehend. But we have managed to have a small but useful understanding of it and that is what has brought you 4 gentlemen here today. I know you all will have a great deal of questions for me but now we have very little time in with to prepare for the oncoming storm that, if not stopped will wipe out the entire order and rules that we live to uphold.

"Speak for yourself mate, I only wear this outfit because it's a hit with the ladies" confidently exited the mouth of Edward Kenway who was standing with an annoying smirk on his face. The other 3 out of place assassins stood perplexed but oddly not shocked at this statement.

"Well then since you gentlemen are obviously wondering why we you are here allow me to elaborate on our situation. Except from Mr Edwards here you will all be surprised to learn that is the 18th century which may come as a slight shock to some of you"

"I know that I have seen some weird occurrences in my life but this certainly tops all of them!" exclaimed Ezio as he looks around the room still coming to grips with his current situation. Whereas Connor and Altair just wait patiently for a greater explanation on this matter

"I am Desmond which only Ezio here will ever have had an interaction with before thanks again to the former mentioned pieces of Eden. We managed to find a way to combine pieces of Eden with a machine we called the Animus to help bring you 4 from your respective times to this one moment in history. You see the future of life itself hangs in the balance if we do not stop the Templars now and today"

The sheer mention of Templars peeked everyone's interest and determination to the situation. Before Desmond could even begin to explain all 4 men said "I'm in". Without even needing to ask he had the support of all of them as they knew just what power these Templars could and do possess and realise how dire the actual situation is.

All 5 men were huddled around a table where Desmond had placed a map with a large island highlighted in the middle of it. "Here is the Templars main base and where we need to get into. In there they are excavating a large tomb which happens to hold the largest cache of pieces of Eden in all of creation. In my time they use all of these for themselves and have used it to gradually over the years gain utter control of every place and everyone on this planet and no matter what any of us did we had no chance of stopping them." Explained Desmond to the 4 men.

"What do you mean "any of us" asked Altair across the table.

"in my time the assassins consisted of a very small but loyal few who worked with me to help try and take down these Templars. But it was too late, we stood no chance and so this was our only resort which still led to the deaths of every member that we had just to gather us here."

Silence fell in the room as not one man one to speak wherever out of respect for the fallen or out of terror and shock that such a thing could even have happened in the first place.

Ezio was the one to break the silence asking "How can we stop this from happening?"

Before Desmond could even begin to explain Connor interrupted him with "We destroy it all, send the entire fortress to hell"

"Well surprisingly that is the answer" Desmond responded much to the shock but delight of all the men around him.

The surprising voice to reason in the situation ever has Edward. " I'm all for ripping Templars off the face of this earth but this island if I'm reading this map right is bloody huge and the Templars will surely have the bulk of their force there to protect it"

"That is where the problem lies" reluctantly says Desmond. "Every foot of the island is covered in 15ft thick walls which is manned by the best troops they have to offer, which is then backed up by an army of 5000 Templar knights."

The abrupt silence was becoming an unfortunate occurrence in this room. "so all we need is an army? Ah well the idea of saving the world was nice while it lasted I guess" joked Ezio trying to bring some humour to the situation.

"An army you say? I can do that" drawing the attention and curiosity of everyone in the room at once.


End file.
